


Upgrades

by MrsBumbleB



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Rated For Violence, Sexual Interfacing, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsBumbleB/pseuds/MrsBumbleB
Summary: When the decepticons' and autobots' get new upgrades, some of them are just too much to resist dealing with. So what happens when Steeljaw's new wolf changing power instincts cause him to pick up on little Fixit's new legs?





	1. Sense Picked

**Author's Note:**

> So basically we made it to where Fixit has legs and Steeljaw can change into a huge, blue metal wolf and you wanna see what his intentions are. No Non-con in this chapter.  
> Hope you enjoy reading and have a good day!

Steeljaw's backside met hard with the cliff behind him from Bumblebee's massive push. "Looks like your armies deserted you, Steeljaw," Bumblebee pointed happily, looking back at his team and their success in closing all the stasis pods.

While the yellow bot wasn't looking, Steeljaw grabbed him by the shoulder and punched him away to the side therefore trying to make a run for it. But he was trapped in a pool of autobots. "I will give the decepticons their own world. This world. And I shall rule them," he stated his plan in a thorough voice powered by bravery and determination.

"Not today you won't, Steeljaw," Bumblebee said in a clear voice from behind, ready to tackle the blue con into the ground. That was until something jumped and slammed him down to the ground from behind making the autobot team call out in rage. Watching as Steeljaw drove away.

"He-e-elp!" They heard a familiar voice call out. The autobots jumped and searched for Fixit but he was invisible in all the areas they could see.

Steeljaw sped away as fast as a cheetah, zooming through the remains of the autobots base and passing through his fallen brothers. "Go! GO!" he yelled while driving past them.

All the decepticons shook their helms from the rough landing but followed suit shortly after getting up back to unstable legs. Transforming to chase and try to catch up to Steeljaw. Clouds of thick dust being the only thing left behind to show they were ever there before disappearing.

Steeljaw sped off down the dirt road, his tires kicking up debris back at his pack, but he didn't care about them. What he cared about was the little jewel he had stashed away inside his vehicle form. "Let me out! Let me go!" A tiny voice yelled as wheel petals kicked at the dashboard and shatterproof windows.

Steeljaw chuckled from the ticklish hits before taking a sharp turn off the main road he was on to the one they use to get back to the hideout. "Relax, little one. I'll let you out soon enough," the wolf con purred sickly sweet to the minibot who was thrown to the side from the sudden turn.

Having such a small, defenseless, cute autobot held captive inside him was like no other want he's had before. And just imagining all the things he would do to the minibot made his engine rev. "Let me go sight-light-right now!" Fixit commanded in the bravest voice his little mouth could make. Continously he banged on closed doors leaving nothing but sad echoes of failure behind. "Release me this instant!"

Steeljaw laughed in seeming amusement, optics fixed upon the heading in front of him. "All in good time, minibot..." he mumbled, feeling the way the autobot stilled inside him.

Fixit stopped trying to escape because of how useless it seemed. He sagged, but still stayed tense. "What are you going to do to me?" he asked timidly, not sure if he even wanted to know.

Steeljaw hummed while thinking questonably, "Well... you do make well with those fine little legs of yours now." He chuckled.

Fixit tensed up at the mention of his new legs and couldn't help but feel more exposed now that the con mentioned them like they were a sin. "Wh...what about my legs?" He whimpered, pulling his legs up closer to his body and wrapping his arms around them to hug against his chest.

"Oh, nothing in a bad way. Just that they bring out more beautiful curves for you," Steeljaw rumbled like it was so obvious and lovely.

"Hey-sway-they do!?" Fixit's helm bounced before the question made sense. He still hugged himself protectively, feeling fear and doubt.

"Yes..." Steeljaw thought absent-mindedly for a moment, a daydream enlightening his processor, "They also open up... more intriguing opportunities." He immediately stopped causing to autobot to bounce.

Fixit slammed sideways into the steering wheel, noises of pain exiting his crooked speech mouth. "How rude," he mumbled and crossed his arms.

"Hey ol, Steeljaw, what's ya got in the trunk already?" Thunderhoof asked eagerly from behind.

Steeljaw turned himself to face his pack who were all transformed back into their bio forms, watching him curiously since they had heard the commotion during the drive. And all too curious to see why the so called leader of their little group hasn't transformed out of vehicle mode yet. "Yeah, what kind of goods did you snatch up from them goody two shoe Autobots?" Fracture added in.

"Oh, on the contrary, I believe I have something quiet valuable." The wolf said in a sinister voice before opening one of his doors and tilting on his shocks to dump Fixit out into the grass.

Fixit landed with a oof sound and a front side pain blistering through his little body. "O-owe!" he whined before looking up, four big, scary monsters that were for some reason called decepticons filed in front of him. Fixit squealed and tried pushing himself up off the grass to run away but someone grabbed him from behind.

"What a great valuable thing he be indeed, sir," Clampdown implied with a firm body shake of excitement.

Thunderhoof shoved the crazily eyed mech to the side before walking up to his master and the squeaky bot he held. "And wha' ya plannin' on doin' to da teeny fella?" he asked in a evil dripping tone, "O-oh, I hope yous plan on makin him suffer!"

"Suffering is the only thing valuable about autobots..." Steeljaw mumbled with a role of his optics.

Fracture raised a brow at Steeljaw and then looked down at Fixit as he struggled and wiggled to get away. "Well then why don't you enlighten us on your master plan then oh great one?" He sarcastically scuffed.

Steeljaw heard him and his ears lowered and lifted, his lip in a half snarl. "You better watch your tone with me, Fracture," he growled in warning.

But instead of being intimidated, Fracture only humphed and crossed his arms over his chest as he still waited to hear what the blue wolf had to say. Fixit tried pushing himself out of the claws that held him, struggling noises endlessly raining out his mouth. "Release me before my seem-theam-team arrives or you'll be sorry!" Fixit tried demanding.

"We aren't scared of no skanky autobots," Fracture stated the all too obvious and uncrossed his displeased arms.

"I'd be clamping up to fight right at this moment actually-Oww!" Clampdown was hit in the head by Thunderhoof.

Steeljaw sighed and turned around, beginning to walk away from his fellow group of stupidity. "For your question, Fracture," he said suddenly, causing the group to quiet, "I plan on putting this minibot to many uses."

Fixit stopped struggling and looked up at Steeljaw in shock and horror. "What?!" he shrieked, optics dilating in fright as if the light was too bright even behind the clouds.

Back at the junkyard, the autobots all met back up after searching the yard high and low for their missing minibot. Bee looked at everyone and asked hopefully, "Anything?"

"Nothing sir," Strongarm sadly reported, feeling grief for their missing friend.

Sideswipe frowned as he looked at everybody before looking at Bumblebee. "You think they took him?" he asked since it was the only possibility to Fixit's disappearance.

Bumblebee sighed while allowing the dry ground to steal his gaze, his mouth not wanting to form disappointing words. "I believe so," he answered.

Everyone shifted, feeling upset and worried for their smallest team member. They didn't know what to do. Sideswipe was the most restless as he anxiously studied everyone's expressions repeatedly. "So what?" he asked rather loudly, "Shouldn't we be coming up with a plan instead of grieving like he's offline?"

Bumblebee was the first to stand up, lifting his servo up calmly, "Sideswipe, I acknowledge that you're worried about Fixit... we all are. But right now we need to stay focused and figure out a plan."

Sideswipe didn't calm though. He merely scowled while walking back and forth, waiting for someone to say something. He stopped and stated impatiently, "that plan sure is taking its sweet time."

Bumblebee frowned and pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt a processor ache coming on before looking at Sideswipe again. "Well then why don't you go try and make yourself useful by occupying yourself."

"Like what?" Sideswipe asked as if nothing in this universe could occupy him.

"I don't know... j-just something. Just not here right now." Bee snapped and threw his servos up in the air. He really didn't have the time or patience to deal with the teenage mech right now.

Sideswipe didn't have anytime for false leadership though. He stood up and pointed his digit in the direction, "the decepticons took Fixit." He melted off a worried scowl for a firm, determined glare, "We need to follow their trail, beat the living scrap out of them, save Fixit and bring him home." He took a step back and crossed his arms, "That's the plan."

"Since when did you decide to become leader?" Strongarm scoffed from the side.

Sideswipe gave her a half stupid stare, "Ugh... since said wonderful leader decided to stop doing his job." He rolled his jaw and went back to staring at Bumblebee with rash optics.

Bumblebee scolded back at Sideswipe for accusing him of not thinking up a plan or attempting to try and save Fixit. "Sideswipe you're going too far. I know we need a plan-a good plan- before we go running off after Steeljaw and his pack. If we do that then we risk us or Fixit getting hurt in the process." He said in his superior tone.

But instead of backing down, Sideswipe challenged Bee further. "Oh yeah? Then what's wrong with the plan I thought up in just two seconds?"

"Because it's too rash and risky. I refuse to let you risk the safety of this team just because you're impatient."

Before the two could go at it any longer, Grimlock shoved in with his arms lifted outwardly. "Whoa guys. Shouldn't we be thinking together ya know wha I'm sayin?" he cooed calmly.

Strongarm stepped in as well, "Grimlocks right you guys. Instead of fighting we need to focus on saving Fixit." She turned to her best friend and said encouragingly, "Sideswipe, I know you're worried but we need to stay calm. We'll find Fixit, ok?" she softly stated.

Sideswipe felt his face soften some as he looked up at their leader who seemed hopeful enough. Sighing, he gazed down and mumbled a faint "yes" before turning around.

Everyone watched as the red bot walked away slowly, still stuck with his own plan and ideas. Just waiting for an opportunity.

Back at the old, run down factory, Underbite stationed at the door and sat, looking at his fellow pack mates as Steeljaw explained his reason for grabbing the minibot.

Said minibot was in the middle of the circle that had formed around him, staring up and fiddling with his servos nervously. "So as you can see, I couldn't resist the temptation any longer and so when I saw the chance to snatch him up, I took it." Steeljaw gloated as he eyed up Fixit.

Thunderhoof started laughing, stomping his feet at how hard he was bellowing. "Now we knows yous a legs mech!" he laughed between stomps which were actually sending out small shockwaves through the ground and shaking up everyone, especially poor Fixit.

"Silence Thunderhoof!" Steeljaw bellowed back, stomping his own foot once to settle the grown attention. He then looked down at the dizzy autobot who was covering his helm from either fear or nausea.

Underbite came trotting up, feeling his tail wag back and forth excitedly, "Oooh! Can we share him?" he asked.

Fixit gasped and looked up at the wolf looking con, waiting for a reply. Steeljaw stared back at the adorable little bot before bending down to pick him up. "Of course we can share him..." he replied like it wasn't a big deal, "if he doesn't please me."

After that last note was added, the entire decepticon team slumped and groaned in unfair ways. Each one feeling discouraged by their leader. "No fair," Clampdown pouted.

"Who said life is fair, Clampdown?" The leader of the pack sung. He then turned his attention to Fixit who was still rubbing his helm from the rough ride he had endured in which Thunderhoof had so graciously given. Reaching a claw out, he gently cupped the back of Fixit's helm and rubbed the crest with his thumb.

Fixit whined and shook his helm to rid it of the process ache until he noticed where he was. "Put me down!" he gasped, pressing, and pushing his servos agaisnt Steeljaw's chest.

"But that would result in the others tantalizing you, little one," Steeljaw stated the wonderful obviousness, "And I'm sure you do not want another ride with Thunderhoof, do you?"

Fixit stilled like a statue and stared at the blue mech with red optics and shook slightly. He knew there was no way he could go home now, and these decepticons certainly aren't just going to wig open the door for him. Fixit looked around in study, trying to find out an escape plan.

"Let me make this clear, Minibot," Steeljaw growled, forcing the bot to look at him, "There is no escape. Any plan you come up with will be useless. Every con here knows how to track... You work for me now."

"Huh, funny... as if I haven't been told that before," Fixit crossed his arms and looked away.

"Lose the attitude minibot," Steeljaw warned, flicking Fixit's nose.

"Ow, what was that for?" The orange minibot whined, rubbing the now sore area.

"Just a warning... unless you prefer another type of punishment?" The wolf sneered sinisterly, flashing his sharp fangs and looking the minibot's delicious body up and down with lustfully glowing yellow optics.

"I'll take the hint," Fixit smiled innocently and put his servos behind his back, accidentally touching the wolf's fingers. He was actually really afraid, steaming worry for what might happen. They made it pretty clear what they intended on doing to him and he just didn't know if he could take that.

Steeljaw watched as the little autobot looked downwardly as if lost in thought. He looked sad and nervous, mostly worried about his fate. Steeljaw could smell it also. Everything about the minibot seemed obvious. "Right then, back to work everyone," the leader commanded before walking back into the base.

Thunderhoof quickly trotted after his leader, "Whoa, yo Steeljaw." He stopped the mech and waited for him to face him, "Be serious with me, who ya really plannin' on sharin' dat lil' bot with?"

Steeljaw raised a brow, ears flicking as he looked at the moose mech. "No one. I caught him so he's all mine." He answered like the conversation wasn't about a living bot.

Thunderhoof's optics widened before he frowned and glared. "Ey, we been bustin' our afts' off fir yous. We deserve some kind of recognition fir all our hard work." Loudly he demanded.

Steeljaw growled, not one bit pleased by the other mechs tone. Leaning down, he put Fixit on the ground but quickly wrapped his tail around him to keep him from running off while he handled the ex-crime boss.

"The minibot is mine and that is final." Steeljaw thoroughly stated, standing almost chest to chest with the other con. "Not you or anyone else is allowed to touch him, is that clear, Thunderhoof?" he asked in warning.

Thunderhoof's glare wandered all over the shorter decepticon and the little prize he kept hidden behind him. "Wha' bout me, Steeljaw?" he asked rather loudly, "I mean I can understan' everyone else bu' I'm like yous most loyal con 'ere!"

"Not really, you aren't," Steeljaw implied and rolled his optics to the side where a certain purple mech walked by, "Fracture is."

That made the deer headed mech madder than a bull could ever be. "Wha? Fracture?! Him's more shady than a tree. He's nothin' bu' a back stabbin' bounty huner'. Knowin' him if he ha' a ship and we all ha' bounys' in our hands, he'd turn in us all in an instant!" He shouted with his fists clenched at his side.

Steeljaw rolled his optics and crossed his arms over his chest as he gently moved Fixit more behind him until he was sure he was out of sight of the eye balling moose. "And lucky for us we don't. And he's the only one whose proven his worth. Everyone else is still dragging their weight. Only progress earns reward and respect. And before you ask, no, I don't plan on sharing with him eithor."

Thunderhoof's optics squinted into slits of leaking loathing and spite as he stared at his leader. Sometimes he didn't know why he didn't just turn around and stab that blue dog aft in the back. Instead of saying anything else, Thunderhoof merely sent a warning glare and started walking off.  
Steeljaw humphed and turned around, mumbling, "the nerve of some mech's."

He began walking back into the place he desired going from the start until Thunderhoof decided to ride his mouth. Fixit swayed back and forth in the metal tail that held him, watching the world from a back view. All the decepticons seemed pretty busy... except for one. The con with the antlers was staring at him with devilishly roaming optics that sent chills through his spine. Fixit gasped, his helmache coming back from all the swaying, and the fear not helping at all.

"Ah here we are." Steeljaw purred while coming to a stop, his swaying tail also halting.

Fixit whined and lifted his helm up to look around before feeling the tail move around in front of Steeljaw and hold him up to face him. Looking up, the minibot gulped and trembled fearfully as the wolf sneered down at him. Seeing him lift a claw, Fixit tensed up and closed his optics, waiting for pain but was surprised to feel-instead of claws raking- them gently stoke and trace the side of his face. Very tenderly.

Fixit hummed in confusion and surprise, optics blinking open to stare up at the wolf based mech. He gulped softly while staring into those yellow optics filled with lust and dominance divine. "So tell me, minibot," Steeljaw purred while walking further into the grey room until he made it into a hallway, "What good uses do you withhold?"

Fixit was and wasn't surprised by the question because he knew a decepticon like Steeljaw would only want what's useful of him. "Something-crushing-nothing agh! Nothing important..." he shyly admitted.

Steeljaw pretended to be amused by the answer as he trailed on down the hall, his processor pondering all the ways he could make this bot useful. As he approached a door, he stopped and smirked evilly at the minibot, "let's see if I can't prove you wrong shall we."

Fixit did not like the smile Steeljaw was making. He looked over his shoulder to see where they were going. The wolf con stopped at the door and waited for it to slide open, and entered. The room was pitch dark until the lights flicked on and temporarily blinded Fixit who had to blink and readjust his optics until he was able to see again.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Steeljaw proudly announced and waved his arms out to gesture to the room. "My personal quarters and now...yours."

"What?!" Fixit squeaked, servos bursting up to clutch his helm. He stared at the berth and all the scratch marks littered across it. There were dried up stains and spots of lubricant and energon here and there causing the small bot to shake.

Steeljaw chuckled at the cute reaction before walking further into the room, each sound of his steps becoming more clear and more fierce. He desired this for a long time and screw it if he was going to pass the opportunity up. Setting down on his berth, Steeljaw then sat the orange bot down on his blue thighs.

Fixit struggled and pushed against the decepticon's tank to try and get away, "Why am I always put in these unnecessary positions?!"

Steeljaw grabbed the bot's servos and held them tightly, suppressing broken whimpers, "because you're just too hard to resist."

"What are you talking about? You and your pack have never showed interest in me until today. What could you possible want with me?" Fixit asked while he struggled to get his servos free.

"Aww, you still haven't figured it out yet?" The larger much asked, pretending to be upset but still smirking. He let Fixit's servos go to move his claws under the bots arms and lifted him up to his face to nuzzled him.

"I've always longed for you back when you were my warden on that prisoner ship. You just made it worse by teasing me like you do." He sighed at the memory of the cute orange mech.

Fixit blushed at the soft affection if thats even what it was and squirmed, still fearing his fate. He didn't know what to expect, anything could happen and he was defenceless against the con. "I don't know what you mea-mea-mean! How could you long for me?" he questioned out loud with wide optics.

Steeljaw laughed again at his cute reactions to everything he says and does. Reaching up with his free claws, he watched as Fixit flinched before petting his helm. "What you fail to grasp, minibot, is that everything about you I yearn for," he answered in a dreamy voice.

Fixit tried flinching away from each gentle pat, still weary about unexpected actions. "But why now?!" he asked in a flustered voice.

Steeljaw put Fixit back down in his lap and reached down to take one of his lovely legs, cupping the thigh and running his claw down to the little tire. "These are what forced my hands to grow processors of their own," Steeljaw purred while gazing longingly down at them.

Fixit gasped and squirmed under the touch. "What? My new upgrades? They're just legs. Every bot has them." he stuttered and jumped and shivered when the claw began to play with the tire, gently squeezing and spinning it.

"Oh you're very correct, dear bot, but you..." Steeljaw purred, running his claws up the shiny orange thighs, stopping by the interface armor, "You haven't had them up until this point. I'm sure they work out wonderfully for you?"

Fixit wondered why the decepticon leader would care about that; he was just a small, puny, worthless bot. But that didn't stop him from answering like a kind autobot, "Y-yes, they cork-twerk-work out fine for me!" He gasped.

Steeljaw hummed in approval, optics locked on intimate areas, "And for having them for such a short time, I'm sure you haven't tried everything a mech can do with them, have you?" he asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Fixit asked innocently.

A wide wolffish grin spread across Steeljaw's muzzle. Leaving his one claw where it was, he reached up with his free claw to gently cup the little one's chin and leaned down closer. "Oh I don't know..." The claw near the interface plate moved closer and with the very sharp tip, traced the little piece. "Maybe interfacing. With these new legs, I have a strong feeling your still sealed. Untouched and inexperienced."

Fixit squeaked in surprise and shoved the servo away from his nether region. "Excuse me, that is private! My own business, not for you to touch!" he declared in a burst of anger.

Steeljaw almost jerked from the push but leaned forward and flashed off his sharp and most dangerous fangs. He grabbed the autobot by the side and pinned his arms together while smiling a mysterious smile the entire time. Then his optics zoomed straight down.

Fixit panicked, his arms were pinned and he was at mercy. Sadly havening to allow the decepticon to do whatever he wants to. "Please don't," he trembled in a shaky voice.

Yellow optics raised back up and met bright and frightened baby blues. "Please don't what?" Steeljaw playfully acted dumb.

"Please don't do that...that to me." Fixit pleaded, feeling like a trapped rodent facing its prey. He'd never survive such an attack if the wolf truly planned such things with him. His venting quickened at how vulnerable and helpless he was against a mech like Steeljaw.

The blue mech noticed Fixit panic and hushed him. "Shh, I promise I won't hurt you," he cooed softly to the tiny minibot.

Fixit couldn't help it though, he was way too scared and at stake here. The decepticon leader was probably going to try the ol' con trick with him. "I don't want -t-t-to!" he almost cried.

Steeljaw reached down and parted the little bot's thighs and pulled him up closer on his lap to where their panels were almost touching. He felt the autobot push him on the chest and grinned before lightly moving him down.

"Noooooo!" Fixit cried out, knowing exactly what the con planned on doing to him. Violation.

Steeljaw carefully lifted the bot and brought him up to where he could stare optic to optic without looking down. "Are you scared, minibot?" he asked with a hint of suspicion.

"Yes," Fixit didn't hesitate to choke out.

"Why?" Steeljaw asked, knowing that the little bot had to be scared of something entirely different than what he thought.

"Wh...what?" The orange minibot stuttered.

"Why are you scared?" Steeljaw questioned further.

Fixit stared at the con like he had grown and second head before screaming, "Because you're going to rape me!"

Again, Steeljaw was taken back by the little bot's loud and bold outburst but when he saw Fixit cover his head and begin to cry did he shake off his shock. "What? No, Fixit I promise I wasn't going to interface without your consent. I'd never do that to you," he promised silently.

Fixit still clenched his optics shut though, tears running out faster than he could imagine. He almost hadn't even registered the con's truthful words as everything seemed like a lie. Steeljaw pouted and brought the minibot closer to wrap him up with his arms in a hug. Fixit sobbed and barely opened his optics to see that he was resting against a blue shoulder. The con rubbed the orange bot's back and hushed him gently, "There now, Fixit, there is no need to fret. I'm not going to hurt you."

Fixit jolted a couple times before starting to hiccup, feeling a little relief in the words he was given. He felt gentle claws run down his back soothingly as warm breath hit his audio from the side making him shudder.

"Shh, just vent," The wolf con whispered, trying to keep the autobot calm.

Cradling the minibot and gently rocking himself back and forth to help calm him. He even went as far as to kiss the top of Fixit's helm before pressing his cheek against the top of it. "I don't want to force this onto you, little one. All I want is to love you."

Fixit jolted at the words and looked up at the blue con, mouth frowned and gapped. "Why?" he asked like it was a dream he knew would never come true.

"Because, little one, you are special and I love special things," Steeljaw answered softly in a loving voice, cradling Fixit calmly and giving him another kiss. "There are hardly any special things that I can find in this world."

Fixit blinked and reached up to touch the area on his cheek where Steeljaw kissed him. It was almost as if it burned or satisfied him so much that it totally surprised him. "But I'm just a minibot... Sideswipe said there was nothing special about us..." he admitted wish a deep frown.

Pouted ears pulled down and a growl built up in the back of the wolf's throat, lip half lifting in a snarl. He hugged Fixit closer to him like he was trying to protect him from the world. "Don't listen to him. You are special Fixit. Without you, he would have been so lost. Without you he propbably wouldn't even function correctly."

Pulling the orange mech away from his chest and back enough so he could see him, he whispered, "You are amazing. You're are so smart, creative, helpful, and selfless. You're actually too kind for your own good."

Blushing, Fixit managed a small smile at that. It was true that he was explicitly kind but that was just his nature. He was a lover, not a fighter. Looking up at the con with happily squinted optics, Fixit almost forgot whose presence he was in.

Steeljaw huffed and smiled at the minibot before nuzzling him in the side of the neck. Fixit gasped from the contact and slightly struggled from the dash of fear he felt. But there was no pain or force coming from the action... just affection. "So you really want to dove-shove-love me?!" He asked.

Steeljaw chuckled softly at the bot's cute speech gap and opened his mouth to say something until a call came in. Growling, he sat Fixit back down in his lap while answering the comm.link. "What is it, Thunderhoof? Don't you know I'm rather busy at the moment?"

"Jus' a question, boss, no need ta get worked up bout it," Thunderhoof's annoying voice argued on the other side, "I's jus' wantin ta know if I could go fir a lil' walk in the woods?"

"A walk? What for?" Steeljaw questioned with a cock of his head. He saw out of the corner of his optic Fixit cocking his head cutly as well whilst he listened.

"I jus' needa' go clear ma' processor. Hangin' out wif' dumb dumbs is givin' me a processor ache." Thunderhoof replied.

Steeljaw settled down with a sigh and a roll of his optics, "Oh very well, but do be back in a meaningful time."

"Sure thing, Steeljaw," Thunderhoof answered before hanging up.

Steeljaw couldn't help but roll his optics again and sigh at his brother's annoyance and lack of cooperation. Fixit tilted his helm from side to side, looking at the con in question. "Now..." the blue wolf closed his optics once before looking at his sweet little minibot, "Back to where we left off."

Fixit was about to ask what he was going to do as he shifted but before he knew it, warm metal lips were softly rested against his. Stunned from the soft contact, Fixit struggled between moving away or melting into it. Steeljaw was so gentle and warm... almost welcoming. It was like a feeling he never felt before, the way his sensitive lips pressed against bigger ones. As long as it felt like it lasted though, it stopped when Steeljaw pulled away. "Does that answer your question, minibot?" a playing yet serious voice asked.

Fixit's cheeks turned blue as he blushed and looked around shyly. "I...I still don't know," he whimpered.

He was so confused about all of this. He's never had any bot act this way towards him or even be as gentle with him. Steeljaw was treating him like he was kind of made of glass but...this was a con. Cons were known for deception. No he couldn't let him lure him into a false sense of comfort. This was Steeljaw. He was known for his silver tounge and lies.

After studying the tiny autobot's confused, unsure and wondering reaction whilst he thought, he simply had to ask, "You probably think this is a trick, don't you?"

Fixit shook his head quickly and looked up at the con with caught optics making him gulp. "Hope for the best... expect the worst," he stated in a fearful voice like his words would set off anger alarms in the wolf.

Steeljaw simply nodded his head in return, optics staying locked with small blue ones. "Believe what you think will keep you safe, minibot, but I insure that I have no such intentions of harming you."

Reaching up, he gently cupped the little minibot's cheek. "All I want is to cherish you. You are a gem that deserves to be pampered and treasured. Not worked to exhaustion and used like a tool," Steeljaw explained, placing a claw over his spark like he was making a vow.

Fixit blushed even more and stared up at the con, awestruck, opening his mouth like he was going to say something before reclosing it. "Steeljaw... I..." he quivered, too afraid and confused to say anything too unreal or dramatic. He didn't know if he should give himself up so quickly or not. This could still be a con trick.

Steeljaw gently brought the autobot closer and stroked the side of his face with utter delicacy, earning a small whimper. "Speak your mind. I will not harm you." he softly swore.

Just as Fixit was about to stop his fidgeting and say what he had so bottled up, another call came in. He flinched when Steeljaw growled out loud while yanking his communicator open and answering the call. "What?" he asked in a feral growl.

"Hey, easy boss, it's just me,"

"Fracture, what could be so important?" Steeljaw asked in an impatient voice.

"Autobots. The scanners picked up their signals coming a little too close for comfort. I think they're tracking us." Fracture explained.

"Scrap. Gather everyone up and meet me outside." Steeljaw ordered before hanging up. Looking down at Fixit who had been watching him curiously at what was just said. He smiled down at him before gently moving him from his lap to the berth.

"Is everything ok?" The minibot asked in concern and hopefulness.

"Nothing I can't handle little one. We just have some unwanted guests... We'll have to put a hold on our little conversation until later." Steeljaw announced before rocking the berth when he stood up.

Fixit gasped after realizing that it was probably about his friends. He tried scrambling to get off the berth before Steeljaw could speed out the door. "Steeljaw!" he tried hollering, slightly hanging off the edge of the berth, "Wait, please don't dirt-flirt-hurt them!"

Once Fixit landed safely on the floor, he frowned now seeing that Steeljaw had already left. The door was unsatisfyingly closed and most likely locked. The little bot zoomed closer to it and examined the coding structure, first noting that it was way too high up to reach. Sighing, Fixit looked around to try and think up an escape plan. Worried about his friends and hoping that maybe they would find him.

Whilst gathering mech from his team, Steeljaw quickly tried to communicate Thunderhoof. "Requesting backup for a mission... Thunderhoof, do you read me? We need you back at base immediately..."

No reply.

"Thunderhoof report!" He snarled into the comm.link, but again all he was getting was silence. Growling in irritation, Steeljaw decided to stop trying. Thunderhoof was probably too far away on his walk to get a clear signal to hear the call. No matter though, he and what little of a team he had can take care of those bot's without him.

Arriving to the outside of the hideout, Steeljaw found Clampdown, Fracture, and Underbite. He knew he could rely on at least two of the three. "I couldn't get a hold of Thunderhoof." Fracture said to their leader as he walked up to them.

"We'll find the time to worry for Thunderhoof later. As of right now we must put all our focus on the autobots." The wolf snorted like the mission was going to be easier than crushing trees.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Attempted rape in this chapter.

It was about evening when Thunderhoof had stowed away from the base, seeking simple silence in the woods like a deer normally would. Too bad the predators of night don’t come out during the midst of day or else he would be dead already. He drove on through the thick and heavily threaded nature, aggressive engine roaring and fork like antlers destroying everything they forcefully raked across.

Thunderhoof huffed in anger as if he hated every last bit of green around him, and the green was only endless. So he was endlessly hating. Steeljaw had no good reason to wave him off like he was undeserving of what was rightfully his. To just manually show up with such a delectable little trophy and not share it with the most prideful mech in the team was the stupidest thing one could do in Antler’s mistaken optics.

Steeljaw owed him so much redemption and generosity that it would be so worth laughing over. Thunderhoof would stop right now, transform and roll around in the grass like a dog because of how bad he would be bellowing. From the moment that orange minibot had been brought here, he had instantly been addicted. Now hungry tolerance and built up lust needed to be catered and dealt with.

Thunderhoof revved his engine once he was past the trees and making a deadline towards the base. “I’ll show em,” he muttered, thinking about what he could possibly say to his crowded leader to get him to reconsider.

Thunderhoof was going to try and get a shot with that fine aft minibot and possibly earn some respect from his hoggish boss. “Why does he have ta be such an egoistical glitch?” the obviously confused mech asked himself, “I means... it’s a minibot! What’s there ta like about em?”

Little did Antlers know how to think with his spark rather than his bulbous spike. The nasty rodent behind his pelvis armor that endlessly pawed to be out and in. The thing one should not constantly starve himself with because he couldn’t think with his little processor.

When Thunderhoof made it back to base, he quickly transformed and began stomping off towards his leader’s room, but froze quite intently. No one was home. Squinted red optics widely gaze around, drinking in every clear fact and sign. The entire base was empty and the lights to their stolen power plant were abruptly turned off for the time being.  

An evil, sinister grin spread out across Thunderhoof’s face as the fact settled in and hardened like concrete. The impression was made as clear as the sky and he snickered at it. Nobody was home, and Steeljaw still thinks he’s in the woods. This was a perfect opportunity for him.

After several failed attempts kissed the dirt repeatedly, Fixit had finally given up. The door handle was even too high to reach and Steeljaw had made it personally clear that there were no stray crates or objects he could step on for lever. Everything in the room seemed just as useless as he did.

Fixit turned away from the door and sighed, optics beaming and brightening as he studied the ragged room. There wasn’t much more than a sizable, grey berth, broken terminals and computer desks, scattered tools and a small, flipped metal chair that was stuck part ways through the wall. The ceiling was lined with weak white lights that aligned in three meter long rows, and they flickered so often as if deciding whether or not to permanently die. Then there were the walls... littered with scratches of despair. Navy blue paint that had once been cared for was now peeling back in fear from the harsh treatment it now receives.

Fixit bent over in boredom and sighed sadly, “Well... might as well make myself useful and occupy myself for the time being.” Reluctantly he moved forward and began picking random tools and objects up.

Maybe Steeljaw would appreciate the trouble? Maybe he would respect his minibot formation and not hurt him? All Fixit wanted was to be found useful and not thrown away like trash. Still though... it hurt at times to mindlessly be used.

Just as Fixit began to pry at the miserable chair in the wall, a sudden prickling sound caught his audios and he abruptly stopped. Looking over at the door, Fixit couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Steeljaw. He actually wanted some of his company right now.

But as quickly as that hope built, it died in a matter of kliks when the door opened and a taller, much more massive form stepped in. Optics shrinking in sheer horror, Fixit dropped the small wrench in which was once clutched tightly in his servos and silently gasped.

Red and piercing optics quickly raked across the room, searching for a spot of orange. Thunderhoof stepped in, shut the door and reached for another set of switches on the wall-he could reach. The lights shuttered a few times like butterfly wings before finally gliding on a bright white. Then in an instant, the orange in which Antlers desired from the beginning was now in sight.

Fixit had quietly stumbled to the back wall, his fright and confidant consuming processor now turned solidly black with helplessness. Then as loneliness had proved to be a bad thing, it was never wanted more in Fixit’s life then on that day. “Thunderhoof,” he breathed.

“Well hello there, minitool,” Thunderhoof greeted harshly.

Fixit flinched away from the cruel nickname the moose mech used on him. No minicon liked being called a tool; it was very discriminating. But he could tell that the former crime boss did not care if he hurt his feelings or not.

“So this is wha’ Steeljaw wants all fir emself, huh?” Thunderhoof asked to no one in particular, massive steps moving closer and closer to the autobot. His face went from a smirk to a deadly scowl. “Well he was wrong bout one thing,” he growled.

Fixit tried staying calm but was really on high alert. Slapping on an-all too fake- smile, he tried stalling as much as he could. “Wrong about what?” he asked innocently.

Thunderhoof’s optics squinted into anger leaking slits of red that hardly shown as he bluntly answered, “bout how he refuses ta share his toys!”

Fixit squealed and tried wheeling to the side so to possibly miss getting grabbed at by the other approaching mech. But he was not dismissed as the giant moose mech leaned down and gripped him by the helm therefore lifting him shamelessly in the air. And like a kitten, Fixit went limp in the grasp as he was brought face to face with Thunderhoof.

“An’ where do ya think you’re going?” Thunderhoof huffed in the autobot’s face.

Fixit whimpered and squirmed under the heated gaze, too stricken with terror to do or say anything. Thunderhoof sneered at that and began to squeeze down tightly on the little helm in his grasp.

“Ow-ow-ow!” Fixit cried out in pain, tiny servos shooting up to clutch the ones over his helm and optics clenched shut. The grip was bringing on the texture of a massive processor ache and he wiggled and squirmed to try and ease the tension.

“Not gonna be gettin’ away so easily this time,” Antlers chuckled darkly before stomping over to the berth. From there he shoved the orange autobot down on top of it and climbed up and sat on his knees in front of him. “Ain’t ya a tiny one,” he smirked.

Fixit was a mess of worry, fear and stress. He didn’t know what to do, didn’t know why this was even happening to him. His processor was pounding and he felt as if he might have a spark attack. He anxiously looked around, trying to find a way to escape.

Thunderhoof, feeling the needy desire and utter revenge combine inside himself, reached forward and ran his servo across the little body in front of him. “And I bet yous as tight as the pits too,” he purred, licking his dry lips and staring lustfully.

Fixit squeaked again and tried kicking his legs out to scoot back up on the berth and away from Antlers. But Thunderhoof would have none of it and frowned angrily, reaching forward and yanking on one of his legs.

“N-no, let me go!” Fixit cried, desperately trying to get out of the hold.

SLAP

Thunderhoof couldn’t take the screaming anymore and back handed the little pout faced autobot to shut him up. “I said you ain’t going nowhere! Now yous gonna shut yous trap and do as you’re told to do!” he yelled, voice demanding and mean as he threatened to strike again.

Whimpering from the demand, Fixit stilled, softly quivering from the harsh treatment he had just received. Clutching his cheek, he looked away from the bigger mech and thought about how helpless he was. He wasn’t capable of fighting back and couldn’t do anything to even waver the moose mech... And that hurt. It hurt a lot.

“Wha?” Thunderhoof snarled and glared at the puny expression he was given, “You thought Steeljaw wasn’ gonna do da same thing?”

Fixit wanted to believe that Steeljaw would never do anything like this to him, and if this talking contest would save time then he would play. “He fed-dead- _said_ he wouldn’t!” he stood up for the truth he believed in.

Thunderhoof threatened to slap the whiny bot again but recoiled from doing so as if he had a droplet of mercy somewhere inside his foul body. “Hims a liar an’ you know it, don’t ya you lil’ fragrat,” he grabbed the little autobot and examined his sore face, grinning from his brought on damage. “Jus’ be glad it ain’t him whose in here righ’ now.”

Fixit blinked away the tears that gathered in his optics and choked. “What... what do you mean?” he asked softly, feeling upset and let down.

Thunderhoof snickered before sniffing through his denta, “Ya think he’s all nice an’ loving an stuff when really he’s got ya fooled. Man you minitools really are gullible. Of course he ain’t none of those things.”

Thunderhoof leaned in closer to Fixit and continued explaining exactly what the bot didn’t want to hear. “You don’t think this bu’ Steeljaw is a cruel fragger, hell, even worse dan me on a good day! If he gets hims claws into someone he literally tears them to pieces while he’s havin’ his ‘ _fun.’_ ”

Fixit stared for a moment, body still as the new information settled in. Sadly he looked away, thinking about how everything that the wolf discussed with him was now totally ruined. Optics watering up, Fixit tried attempting to shy away from the moose mech as much as he could.

“Da boss ain’t nothin’ more than a mad decepticon,” Thunderhoof snarled before yanking the minibot closer by the leg. “I howev’ can treat ya real good,” he purred while reaching for a shaky servo.

Fixit flinched, unable to get away as a bigger servo clasped his and pulled him closer. He tried keeping his terrified noises contained but he was much too petrified. He feared what the mech intended on doing to him.

“Remove my panel for me,” Thunderhoof demanded.

“What?!” Fixit nearly screamed, the intentions of the mech now slamming hard in his processor.

Thunderhoof snarled and growled, “You heard me... Remove my panel.”

Shaking and whimpering, Fixit gazed back at the panel he was forced to touch, feeling the massive heat that radiated there. He gulped at the major size difference and shook his helm stubbornly. “No,” he said, looking away from Antlers, “I-I won’t... I won’t do it.”

Thunderhoof’s arm heaved upward in the air, angry ventilations’ puffing out his mouth as he prepared to teach this little bot another lesson. But as quick as the anger had taken him over, it died and he slowly descended his fist. “Take off my panel befor I makes ya,” he warned with a defiling scowl.

Fixit had ducked his helm in fear of the next punch, not wanting to feel any pain and trying to do anything he could to save himself from it. He trembled when he was once again yanked forward, this time his servo firmly pressed against the hot interface armor.

Thunderhoof watched both in anger and pleasure as those tiny servos began to trace his panel. He growled and nodded as Fixit began cooperating, shyly reaching to the sides to unlatch the hatches.

Fixit seriously did not want to do this and was silently glaring daggers at himself for giving in. But if he didn’t then he would either be found useless or offlined; and neither sounded good. He hated himself because he couldn’t fight or even oppose as a threat to the bigger mech and it jammed his spark like a ragged knife.

With trembling digits he felt and searched for the hidden latches that kept the panel in place. Hesitantly he reached for them and unlatched them at the sides, watching morbidly as he now seen the hidden python the moose mech possessed.

“Impressive ain’t it?” The blue mech proudly asked.

Fixit’s optics were as wide as the solar system while staring at the big and over inflicting spike. It was a dark blue lined with bumpy red lights that served as ridges for ‘pleasure.’ Lengthy and girthy at the same time; too much for his own little form to take.

“Don’ suppose I has to ask you wha’ I want ya ta do next, ey?” Thunderhoof humped and waited.

No, no. Fixit was sure he could figure it out. It was obvious in fact. But also unacceptable. Stubbornly he crossed his arms and looked away, again being very uncooperative. “N-no, I won’t do it.”

Thunderhoof scoffed and reached forward to grab the bot’s little helm. “Hah... like yous has a choice,” he then started forcing his pretty little face close to his frightening spike.

Fixit squirmed and whimpered while desperately trying to get away from the... the thing. But his size did not help against the bigger, much stronger mech.

Leaning his head back and clenching his denta, Fixit gritted when he felt the tip of the spike press against his cheek. Shivering when he felt lubricant leak out and coat his cheek, he shut his mouth to keep from purging as it smelt like Thunderhoof hadn’t car washed in forever. Clamping his mouth shut, Fixit tried keeping his venting and intake sealed as the spike moved across his cheek to over his lips.

Thunderhoof scowled while trying to push his spike inside the bot’s intake, ready to start mercilessly pounding into him. “Ey, open up,” he grumbled, “I ain’t got all- AHHHHHH!”

In his last ditching effort, Fixit remembered the tool he had built into his arm and quickly aimed it at the unattractive spike in which so badly deserved his ‘attention.’ He had changed it to its existence and jammed the sparking tip into the moose mech’s nether regions.

Powering electricity through the weapon, Fixit was thrown back off the berth when Thunderhoof jumped and howled with pain. The decepticon’s arms flew all over from the stinging pain as his spike burned red from the strike before turning black. “Ahh! That hurt ya lil’ glitch head!” he roared while clutching his fried spike.

Fixit had made it to the door faster than one could ever imagine and desperately tried jumping for the handle. Thunderhoof was still hunched over in pain, desperately clutching his neither regions, his body twisted into an anger knot that couldn’t be undone. He turned around while clutching himself and yelled, “you’re gonna pay for that ya lil’ minitool!”

“Oh scrap-oh scrap,” Fixit chanted while clawing at the door, trying his hardest to get away from the aft Antler head. “Somebody please help me!” he screamed while frantically banging at the door.

But that little tryout didn’t last long for he was soon wrenched from the door and thrown across the room like a ragdoll. He flew through the air until he planted hard against the far wall and fell down to the cruel ground. Fixit groaned while trying to set up on the ground, body roughly shaking before falling back down. He was hurting so much and was too weak from the pain to do anything as of this point.

Thunderhoof stomped over the cowardly autobot and lifted his foot in the air. Fixit didn’t see it coming; the large pedal that was anchoring down from above his fragile frame. The landing happened right on top of one of his legs causing him to yelp in pain. The charge from the mech’s power sent painful shockwaves all throughout his little body causing more pain then what was to begin with.

Thunderhoof glared and watched as the minibot struggled to clutch his wounded leg. “You gonna fix this?” he asked while gesturing to his abused spike.

Panting, crying and trembling from all the pain he was enduring, Fixit weakly looked up at the con. As sad of a sight it was, the little minibot still remained defiant and belittled. “You... you get what you deserve,” he hiccupped.

Thunderhoof snarled in anger and lifted his ped back up in the air causing the minibot to flinch from expected crashing. But instead of the massive pedal coming back down on him, it landed on the floor right next to him causing more of the awful waves to shake up his meek frame and cause tremors to flake through him.

Thunderhoof then leaned down and grabbed the minibot by his side therefore bringing them face to face. He snarled and breathed angrily in his face before stomping over to the berth. This time he mercilessly dropped Fixit down on top of the metal bed and used his large servo to push him back against it.

Fixit whimpered when the cold air hit his intimate region after Antlers ripped off his panel. He began crying and sobbing as the position told him that there was no fighting back or escaping this conflict.

“It looks like ya can fix it...” Thunderhoof snickered in approval.

About a mile or so away from the decepticon base, what little of Steeljaw’s team was driving back home after a successful encounter with the autobots. Showing up empty handed and playing dumb was the perfect trick into getting Bumblebee to thinking that they had nothing to do with their precious minibot.

It didn’t take long for them to make it to the tree line in front of their base before transforming so that Steeljaw could address. Once everyone was in their bio forms, he flashed them an impressed smirk. “Well done everyone; now we needn’t worry about the autobots tracking us for their autobot... for a while,” he congratulated.

 All the decepticons hollered and cheered for their victory even though it was a cheesy mission and had nothing to it really. “I loved the look on that hot rod’s face,” Fracture stated with a laugh.

“Yeah!” Underbite agreed, “Look like he lost his favorite toy!”

Steeljaw didn’t like the thought of anyone else’s servos on his little minibot; the thought alone was both sickening and angering. “It was a fine reaction,” he agreed with a sneer, “But I highly believe that he wont be able to-

Steeljaw was cut off by a sudden sound that rung through the air. It caused his ears to prick and turn in search for the sound. He went still, listening closely for the spark wrenching noise.

“Whoa boss, what’s wrong?” Underbite asked, noticing how strange his leader was acting.

“Shh!” Steeljaw hissed and raised his servo to silence anyone else who tried to speak.

He knew he heard something and turned his back to his pack to face the metal factory. When he angled his ears towards it, Steeljaw started running off in a startle.

“And where’s he off to so quick?” Fracture questioned while watching the wolficon run off faster than he’s ever seen him run before.

Thunderhoof had Fixit pinned against the berth, two of his massive digits clamped over his small mouth while his others fingered his port. Fluids continuously fell from his optics because of the intense pain he felt in his port. He was only able to softly whimper from the pain the more it was happening, optics shut tightly in mortification.

“Yeah... you’re a tight lil’ bot ain’t ya?” Thunderhoof chuckled, getting hotly aroused by how tight the little bot was around him.

Fixit whimpered and shook in pain as he felt another massive digit enter him, his screams hardly leaking past the cover on his mouth. The stretching was tearing him apart and he wasn’t producing enough lubricant so it made everything remotely worse.

“Yeah, you like that don’ you?” Thunderhoof smirked and removed his digits before positioning himself in front of the little bot’s poorly stretched port. Just as he was about to mercilessly pound in...

CRASH

“What the frag?!” Thunderhoof shouted, startled by the loud noise  that had made him jump. When he looked back at the source of the sound, his optics widened at the sight of the door with a huge dent in it.

He raised a brow, trying to think of what could have made such a dent before a sharp pair of silver claws sticking through the edge of the metal, slicing through it like butter. Antler’s spark sunk in fear at the sheer ferocity and power behind those familiar claws. Once there was a large cut through the metal, a loud roar and fierce roar happened before it was finally kicked in.

After the door relented it fell and made a banging sound when it crashed to the ground, feeling like it shook the entire room. Once the sound settled down, Thunderhoof silently gasped at who he saw. Fixit, too mortified to stand reality, passed out under the moose mech.

“You,” Steeljaw’s growling angry voice shouted loudly. He stood low, claws out as he stared at his second best brother.

Thunderhoof huffed and quickly turned around to grab the offline autobot. Steeljaw roared at this and started running to tackle that good for nothing traitor into the ground. But Thunderhoof was quick to grab the minibot and dodge to the side. Steeljaw landed on the edge of the berth, growling at his failure but not giving up just yet. Estimating distance, he jumped from the berth like a tiger and ended up succeeding in attacking his prey.

“Ow, you fragger!” Antler’s shouted as he tried to dodge every swipe of the wolf’s claws, “What’s the big deal, Steeljaw? It’s just a minicon.”

“Because he is mine!” Steeljaw roared back and jumped at the moose head, but again missed making his anger rise.

Thunderhoof made a dumb noise while continuing to dodge the blows. “Tch, like dat’s gonna stop anyone from havin’ a lil fun with him,” he snorted before lowering his helm and charging after the leader of the back like a bull.

Steeljaw didn’t hesitate to charge after he who is charging toward him. At least he could trick the no good con into thinking that this might be a head-butt. Just as the two were about to bunk heads, Steeljaw slid backwards on his feet and ended up sliding to the side. Thunderhoof hadn’t expected the sudden trick as his feet were wiped from underneath him and his body started toppling to the ground.

Landing on his backside, Thunderhoof rubbed his helm before blinking open his optics. “I trusted you not to touch Fixit,” Steeljaw sounded like a werewolf, “And when that trust is betrayed, I. Get. Angry!”

He sounded like a bloody insecticon as he charged over. When Thunderhoof saw the deadly, razor sharp claws aiming his way he quickly lifted the autobot up in front of him for protection.

All in a split second, Steeljaw’s wide pupils dilated and he gasped in horror when he saw the bot in danger that he might harm him on accident. He quickly stopped his attack just inches from Fixit, the lowlife who was using him as a shield smirking and laughing at his new found weakness.

“Ha, I knew you’d gone soft. Cant even scrap a simple minicon,” Thunderhoof snickered.

The wolficon snarled viciously at the insult, his metal fur raising up as he could now see all the damage Thunderhoof had inflicted. Fixit’s body was covered in finger shaped dents and bruises, his adorable face was bruised and swollen. But when his optics darted down and saw the missing interface panel and the mangled, limp leg, Steeljaw couldn’t see anything more than red. He could feel something growing inside of him and it was very eager to take him over.

Thunderhoof’s cackling all came to a stop when he saw the unusually large pupils of the other con. Steeljaw began to ache with fury, his body groaning in anger and his growling furious. His body began to change, metal clanking roughly against metal as a new found enemy was awakened.

Antler Head was now frozen in fear, shock wand amazement while gazing back at the mighty beast before him. When his optics cleared, Steeljaw could tell he was seeing out of a different view, everything seeming to be glazed with red. His optics were crimson and his claws were glistening on top of his paws.

When Steeljaw spotted the mess of orange abuse, he growled and lashed forward to attack the deer. A wolf’s finest prey. Thunderhoof ducked but was thrown back by the attack, the minibot slipping from his grasp and landing in a blue tail. “Steeljaw... ey man look I’s jus’ joking. The minicons yours, y-ya can do whaever-

The moose mech was cut short when a deep bite was delivered to his neck. Steeljaw was done hearing any excuses or whatever type of reasoning the mech had behind harming what is his. He crossed the line and there was no going back.

Thunderhoof gagged and choked as those sharp, pointed fangs bit down harder, digging in and cutting wire and energon lines. Desperately he tried reaching up to push the wolficon away or pry the massive mouth away but the pain was too much.

“Steel...eh-jaw. Stoahhp...” he struggled to get out.

The newly formed wolf snarled and growled as he kept Thunderhoof pinned while he carefully moved his tail and laid Fixit down safely on the floor behind him. Then he pulled away, the taste of energon falling out of his mouth between parted fangs as he continued to hold the other con in place.

“You disgust me,” he growled lowly, it sounding more like a angry, disappointed whisper, “You are nothing but a disgrace to me.” He dug is claws into lower armor while venting out onto Antler’s face.

Thunderhoof coughed and spat up energon, his mouth overflowing with it. “I...” he choked, “I didn’.”

Steeljaw only hissed at the sputtered answer before setting up and lifting his paw back. Thunderhoof barely had time to flinch before three bloody scratches were made clean across his face... Then there was screaming. Lots of screaming.

Outside were all the decepticons’ who had remained outside, taking their time in walking back to the base. When they were close enough however, they all jumped at the sound of screaming, each one looking at one another for possible answers.

“What was that?” Underbite asked in his deep voice.

“No idea, but I’m finding out,” Fracture replied, breaking free from the group to go inside the base.

The purple decepticon followed the screams which led him to none other than Steeljaw’s room... or what’s left of it. As Fracture approached the premises with caution, he slowed down as the screaming diminished and the sound of whimpering could be heard. When he made it to the crashed door, he gawked in confusion before peeking inside.

Steeljaw was standing back away from Thunderhoof’s body, panting while his armor leaked with energon that wasn’t his own. In further background, there was that passed out minibot who must have been the cause of this whole situation.

“Boss... you okay?” Fracture asked wearily, slowly stopping a few steps inside the room.

Steeljaw had turned around quickly in alert before calming when he seen his most trusted ally. Still venting heavily, he answered, “Yes brother... I’m fine, but Thunderhoof... Well?”

After a few moments, Steeljaw ordered everyone to come forth to his room for both learning and cleaning. “Whoa, what happened here?” Underbite rumbled as he looked the room over, noticing all the scrap metal and destroyed door.

“Uh... is he still alive?” Clampdown asked nervously, inching up closer to where Thunderhoof laid.

Steeljaw snorted in disgust at the concern for the downed con, and flicked his tail in irritation as he turned his back on the half functioning con. “Unfortunately,” he mumbled before smiling at his purple brother, “Fracture, think you can come have a look at Fixit? I know you have better knowledge about minicons then any of us.”

Fracture shook the shock out of himself and looked over at his leader, “Hmm? Oh yeah, sure thing, boss.” He scurried over to the little minibot on the floor, cooperating quickly so not to end up like Antlers over there.

Steeljaw watched as Fractured called his own minicons over to bring some tools or help check things over. His anger was still clenched in his fists while he waited for good news.

Clampdown barely poked the blue body with one leg and asked, “You think he’s dead?”

“You already asked that!” Underbite declared annoyingly.

Clampdown raised his pinchers in innocent shrugs, “I’m just sayin... look at him!”

“Oh he’s online,” Steeljaw snapped and stomped over to glare at the sorry excuse of a con, “He doesn’t deserve a quick offline for betraying me.”

The wolficon then turned his attention to Clampdown and Underbite, “Take him to the brig and guard him, don’t let him leave. If he tries to fight... eat him.”

“Wait, what? Eat him? Are you sure?” Underbite questioned unsurely, as enticing as the offer was, he didn’t want to do it and end up with Steeljaw mad at him in the future.

“I’m the leader,” Steeljaw announced proudly, “I’m always sure.”

Both Clampdown and Underbite looked at each other with discomfort and fear before nodding in agreement to take the beaten body away. Steeljaw watched with a glare as that insignificant body was hauled off.

After Thunderhoof was gone, the wolficon hummed and walked over to, “Fracture, any good news?”

The purple con shooed his minicons away before picking up the orange bot and facing his leader. “He’s all fine, just in stasis, it’ll wear off. But I’d watch his leg... and port,” Fracture answered in slight disgust and warning.

“And what is the damage there?” Steeljaw asked in a faintly worried tone.

Fracture explained what all seemed to have happened to the small autobot and what needed to be done to help him. Steeljaw’s rage had began to bloom and rise again, but no... he needed to calm down. Thunderhoof wasn’t here anymore and he needed to have his full focus on Fixit. With a sigh, he nodded and thanked Fracture for his support.

Steeljaw followed Fracture over to the berth where he laid Fixit down gently. His yellow optics scanned over the mended leg for a few moments before he deemed the work well and nodding. “Thank you Fracture, that’ll be all for now. I will call you if there is any change.”


End file.
